<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlove me, I dare you. by DamnSawyer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759471">Unlove me, I dare you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer'>DamnSawyer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/OFC, Post Break Up, Smut, emotional angst, jealous!maggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>National City, September 2023. Her past has been haunting her for years now, not able to close the chapter Alex Danvers. When Maggie returns to National City to say goodbye to an old mentor, will she finally be able to close it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was born while I was listening to Melissa Etheridge's Like the way I do and I was like what if? 👀<br/>-------<br/>Thanks to Laurys for supporting this idea and catching some of my mistakes. 😈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part I</b>
</p><p>
  <em>National City</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 2023</em>
</p><p>The sky over National City was covered with dark, heavy close, the wind was getting stronger as heavy rain poured down, drenching the small group of mourning people. Black umbrellas were opened to shield them from the cold air and rain. Despite the approaching thunderstorm the priest continued with his moving eulogy. </p><p>A dark-clothed person stood apart, protectively under a tree that would shield her from unwanted glances. Rain and whistling wind made it difficult for her to follow the words of the priest. </p><p>It's been so long since the last time she has been in National City. Everything and everyone has changed and she wasn't sure if she was wanted at the funeral.</p><p>With her sudden departure years ago, she had left more behind than just her painful past behind. Without saying goodbye to her closest confidants and mentors, good people who always believed in her when she didn't, she had packed her stuff and left National City for good. </p><p>Weeks and months after leaving she has felt so guilty for leaving them behind. But she got hurt, and wanted to leave the city where every street, every corner, every little bistro had reminded her of her ex fiancée. </p><p>Staying hasn't been an option for her, even if she has built a new life in the city. Even if she has loved her job and the responsibility to keep the city safe. </p><p>She felt a soft hand on her forearm, which squeezed slightly to bring her back from the past and her thoughts. "Maggie, you're shivering, we should go."</p><p>She took a deep breath as she turned to her left and looked into worried green eyes. "A few more minutes, Robyn. I'm not leaving again without saying goodbye." </p><p>Robyn nodded silently, knowing exactly how much this farewell meant to her. She squeezed Maggie's hand softly again, before she moved a little bit closer to shield herself from the wind and rain. </p><p>Both of them stayed a little longer, Maggie was deep in thoughts, filled with memories of the old days.</p><p>When she came to National City, she was full of energy and commitment. Ready to dedicate herself to her job, unaware of the pain and suffering it would bring.</p><p>Her mentor has taken a young Maggie Sawyer, a young, smart and sharp minMaggie Sawyer, under his wings. He has seen her potential and how ambitious she has been to learn new methods, never backing down from a challenge.</p><p>He had always known she could make it far, and even if he barely had told her that, he had been proud of her. </p><p>National City has been in good hands. </p><p>"Hey," Robyn said softly. "We should go now, unless you're ready to answer questions why you're hiding behind a tree."</p><p>When Maggie looked up she saw the mourning guests coming her way, and she shook her head. "Okay, let's go. I could use a drink. You down?" </p><p>Before they could get spotted, they made their way back to the black rental car parked at the other end of the cemetery. "I'm actually tired from the flight. You okay with me calling it a night?" </p><p>Even though Maggie didn't really want to go to a bar alone, she respected Robyn's decision. "Of course, go get some rest. And thanks for coming with me. It means a lot to me." </p><p>"Anytime, Maggie," Robyn said, a light smile on her face to lift her up, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on her temple.</p><p>***</p><p>After all these years, Maggie would have expected that National City would be different. But nothing had changed, Supergirl was still idolized, the NCPD with the help from the DEO still kept the city safe. The same old cafés and bistros served their delicious food and coffee; vital for Maggie, when she still lived in National City, making stops at the small café to buy her breakfast, black coffee and one or two sesame seed bagels. </p><p>(Not double toasted, because the chef at the bistro refused to burn good, handmade bagels.)</p><p>National City was her home, at least for the few years she has spent there. She has built her life, she made a name for herself, was respected at work and in the city. </p><p>It was bitter sweet to be back. </p><p>As Maggie arrived at the old dive bar, she hesitated for a moment. She didn't know what she would expect. Was it still a safe haven for the outcast, for everyone who preferred to spend the night alone, with just one or two drinks? </p><p>Would <em> she </em> be there? </p><p>Would <em> she </em> still be a regular at the bar, where she always went with Maggie after a rough day at work, sharing one or two beer with her, flirting over a game of pool, trying to distract the other one, hoping to win the game in the end. </p><p>
  <em> I don't care if I win tonight, Sawyer. In the end I'm going home with the girl. Makes me the winner after all.  </em>
</p><p>Even when Alex lost a game of pool, she always let Maggie know that she was the real winner in the end. </p><p>Maggie sighed. </p><p>She shared so many good and bad memories in this bar, moments Maggie would cherish forever. Even if remembering those would be painful for her. </p><p>She inhaled deeply, savouring the breath of fresh air filling her lungs, as she put her hands on the old metal door, pushing it open. </p><p>As soon as she entered the bar, she felt a welcomed feeling, surrounded by light smoke, dim light and soft music coming from the old jukebox in the corner. </p><p>Her eyes took in the old dive bar, the atmosphere. The feeling was familiar, as if nothing had ever changed. She spotted their old booth, many nights were spent in there, kissing, touching, sharing their exhausting days and nights in hushed words. </p><p>
  <em> Alex leaned closer, soft lips brushing her cheek, hand on her thigh, moving up, inch by inch, gently caressing the soft skin under her black Henley shirt. Her lips trailed soft kisses down her jaw, nipping at her pulse point.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A soft moan escaped Maggie's lips, followed by a breathy 'Alex'. Slender fingers brushed over her lightly bruised ribs, soft words were murmured in her ear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The booth in the back was chosen on purpose, Alex had no intention to put on a show for the patrons in the dive bar. Her fingers kept wandering over Maggie's soft skin, making her slightly shiver. 'I've missed you, baby. I can't wait to take you home and fuck you.'  </em>
</p><p>Maggie shivered at the long forgotten memory, as she closed the distance between her and the bar, taking a seat at the end of it. She didn't come to the bar to be reminded of her past, all she wanted, no needed, was a good drink. </p><p>One of the bartenders approached her, followed by a familiar voice. "Hey stranger." </p><p>When Maggie looked up, a smile appeared on her face. "M'gann, I didn't know you're back." </p><p>"I could say the same about you."</p><p>Maggie always had a soft spot for the white Martian, knowing exactly what it was like to be an outcast. Back in the days, they quickly bounded, sharing a lot of common things. </p><p>"I'm not back in town, just staying here for a few days," Maggie let her know, without mentioning the real reason. She didn't want pity, all she wanted was to raise a silent toast to her old mentor. </p><p>M'gann understood and put a glass, filled with Maggie's favorite drink in front of her. "My shift ends in two hours, and you know where you can find me if you still wanna talk." </p><p>Maggie nodded thankfully, taking a sip from the glass. She appreciated M'gann's offer, she really did, but she doubted she would be up for any talk tonight. </p><p>And so, she let the time pass, left alone with her drink and her thoughts. From time to time M'gann stopped by with a refill, making sure to squeeze in some water between her alcoholic drinks. More than once M'gann felt the urge to talk to Maggie, to find out why she was suddenly back in town, nursing drinks at her bar, alone. </p><p>Not only did time pass, guests came and went, keeping the bartenders at the dive bar busy. And Maggie was relieved when a bigger group entered the bar, occupying M'gann and her time. </p><p>Maggie was on her fourth drink, already feeling a little bit tipsy. When M'gann passed by, a tray full with drinks, she pointed to the water, not leaving before Maggie took a sip. </p><p>"Happy?" </p><p>"Very," M'gann chuckled, a small smile on her face. </p><p>Maggie smiled, thankful that M'gann still somehow looked after her. She decided to stay for a few more minutes, finishing her drink and the water first. </p><p>Wondering, if Robyn still would be awake, she opened the messenger app, shooting her a quick message. </p><p><em> U still up? </em> </p><p>Seconds later three dancing dots appeared. </p><p>
  <em> Why? You horny? </em>
</p><p>Maggie snorted. </p><p>
  <em> Idiot. Leaving soon. </em>
</p><p>Three dots appeared and disappeared and appeared again. </p><p>
  <em> I'm awake. Just in case you decide you're horny ;)  </em>
</p><p>Maggie was so engrossed in her text conversation with Robyn that she didn't realize that a group of familiar faces had entered the bar.</p><p>And she didn't notice when the blonde woman in the group pointed in her direction, letting the redhead of the group know who she spotted. </p><p>
  <em> Is that Maggie?  </em>
</p><p>The redhead turned around too quickly, almost falling off her chair. She studied the small frame, long, brunette hair, leather jacket, tight fitting jeans. Normally no one would recognize anyone by this description, but she would always recognize her. No matter how long they hadn't seen each other.</p><p>Her sister was right. Her ex fiancée was at the same bar, sitting not far from them. And it was her sister, encouraging her to go say <em> Hi </em>.</p><p>"Kara, I don't think she would like that," Alex said. </p><p>She wanted to greet her, but it's been so long since the last time they've spoken in person. She didn't know how Maggie would react if she suddenly showed up. </p><p>"Alex, it's been years. Talk to her." </p><p>Alex took a deep breath, taking her own drink in her hand, as she stood up and moved in Maggie's direction. </p><p>It was silly, both were adults. She was sure Maggie would be okay with her saying <em> Hi </em>. It wasn't like she would ask her to take her back. </p><p>"Hi." It was a shy greeting, as Alex took the seat right next to Maggie. </p><p><em> Fuck </em>. </p><p>Maggie closed her eyes, hoping it's been the alcohol playing tricks with her. But she felt Alex's presence, her soft parfum clouding her mind. </p><p>"How are you?" </p><p>Maggie just shrugged her shoulders. Why did she suddenly care how she felt? Why didn't she care years ago?</p><p>Alex nodded, it's the silent treatment, she expected nothing less. And she wasn't surprised. She hurt her in the past, gave her the feeling she wasn't enough. </p><p>She turned around, her girlfriend got back from the restroom, and Alex gulped. Why did she listened to Kara? This was a bad idea. She wanted to enjoy the night with her girlfriend and her sister, not with facing her past. </p><p>Maggie wasn't ready to confront Alex with everything, her thoughts and feelings. She might have looked calm, but her mind was in chaos, pain and longing filled her mind. </p><p>She knew that there was a chance to meet Alex, but she had ignored this thought. What she had not expected, however, was that Alex had enough courage to approach her.</p><p>"You know if looks could kill I would be already dead on the floor." </p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" Alex was surprised to hear Maggie saying anything. </p><p>"Your girlfriend keeps staring at me. You should go back," Maggie said, not looking at Alex, wrapping her fingers around the glass, and when Alex didn't say anything, Maggie explained herself. "I'm a detective, Danvers, I detect. And I can see her in the mirror." She pointed to the mirrors behind the bar and for a short moment her eyes locked with her girlfriend’s. </p><p>Alex didn't move, she would explain everything to her girlfriend when they got back home.  </p><p>"Alex, just, just go, okay?" </p><p>Her words hurt, she never thought Maggie would react like this. Simple words, but they hurt. And Alex understood Maggie's reaction. She probably wouldn't have reacted any differently if she was in Maggie's place.</p><p>With a soft <em> I'm sorry Maggie </em>, she got up from the stool and left her ex fiancée alone. </p><p>***</p><p>Alex tried to have fun, to engage in the conversations her sister and her girlfriend had, but she couldn't stop thinking about Maggie and more than once she caught herself longing to go back, talking to her, telling her how sorry she was. </p><p>And of course her girlfriend noticed, how could she not? Alex didn't say a word, not even when questions were directed at her. </p><p>And Kara noticed too and knew it's been her fault, she just meant well. She's been there when Alex regretted her decision and for once she wanted to be good sister. But it was too late, damage has been done and it didn't help that her girlfriend was also there. </p><p>Alex continued to ignore the ongoing conversation, her eyes locked on Maggie and she's been concerned. The brunette has been drowning one drink after another. And when Maggie threw a few bills on the table, Alex knew she should take the chance. </p><p>She excused herself, as Maggie passed by, not bothered looking at her. </p><p>"Do I need to be concerned?" Her girlfriend asked, angry at Alex for ignoring her the whole evening, to chase after an ex. </p><p>"Alex just wants to make sure she's okay, you don't need to worry," Kara said, choosing her words carefully. </p><p>***</p><p>Maggie was fumbling with the car keys, unable to open the door. She was frustrated, and tried it again, and failed for a second time. She dropped the keys, but it was too dark for her to see them. </p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p>Seconds later she heard footsteps behind her, fearing the worst. No, she wasn't talking about getting robbed in the middle of the night, no, she was talking about Alex, who slowly got closer. </p><p>"Maggie, you okay?" Alex got closer, but not too close. </p><p>"Yeah, am fine." Her words were slurred. </p><p>And Alex realized that the rental car was Maggie's and that she was searching for the keys. "Maggie, you shouldn't drive anymore." She wondered who or what had brought her back to National City. </p><p>"I had a shitty day, Danvers. Why won't you leave me alone?" Maggie bent down, her hands touching the ground, trying to find the keys. </p><p>"You're drunk, I'm not leaving you alone."</p><p>She might be drunk, but she didn't or needed Alex's help right now. "You're not my fiancée anymore, why do you even care?" </p><p>The alcohol was speaking, and Alex knew that, but still, it hurt. Because no matter what happened, she will always care. "You're right, I'm not your fiancée, but I'll always care, Maggie."</p><p>Alex was pushing her nerves, and she got really angry at her ex fiancée now. Forgetting the keys, she rose from the ground, hands on her hips. The dim light from the lamppost bathed her in a soft light, but Alex didn't miss the frown on her face. "Suddenly you care? Why didn't you care years ago?" </p><p>She sounded so broken, so hurt. It was so obvious that this question has been on her mind for a very long time, and she finally had the chance to ask. </p><p>"I'm sorry I approached you, Maggie, I really am. But you're drunk and we shouldn't have this conversation." </p><p>"No, don't. You can't approach me, causing a storm of feelings and emotions in me and then act like you're sorry. You don't get a pass, Danvers."</p><p>She's still slurring and stumbling, making her way to Alex, getting closer. Her mind was intoxicated from the alcohol, surrounded by sadness. </p><p>When Alex left her at the bar, her mind was racing, old feelings took over. She's been through so much in the last few years. Unable to find love, to heal from the past. Nothing lasted for more than a few weeks or months. </p><p>Alex has always been on her mind, making it impossible for her to fall for another woman. </p><p>And she hated her and herself for that. This woman has hurt her deeply, she made her feel loved and cherish, just to be reminded that she never would be enough. </p><p>And then she has seen Alex with her new girlfriend, both looked happy and Maggie wondered if this one was able to give her what she always wanted. </p><p>"You have no idea how much I hate you, Alex," Maggie murmured, who came closer and pushed Alex closer against the wall. "I thought we've been happy… Have you ever been happy with me?" </p><p>Alex took a few steps back until she felt cold hard bricks on her back. Maggie was close, dangerously close. "Maggie don't. You're going to say something you'll regret tomorrow." </p><p>"You've always been on my mind, Danvers," Maggie said, ignoring everything she said. Who cared if she was going to regret everything in the morning? She wouldn't see Alex again, and there was no one else who could remind her of this conversation. "Every time I was trying to get close to someone else, it's been you on my mind. And I'm so, so angry. You can't even imagine." </p><p>Inch by inch she got closer, feeling Alex's breath on her face. She just wanted to feel loved, to be reminded that she deserved to be loved. "You broke me and yet you're the one who gets to be happy. You moved on, found someone new and I'm the one who's stuck with old feelings and memories. I was happy and you took that away from me."</p><p>And Maggie should count herself lucky that there wouldn't be someone who could remind her of her actions tonight. Moving closer, she stopped closer, hands reaching out, grabbing Alex by her hips, holding her still. "I...just…"</p><p>And then, Maggie wasn't thinking, thinking about what her next move could ruin. She just wanted to feel.</p><p>Alex couldn't move, her eyes on Maggie, dropping to her lips, as she moved closer. </p><p>Closing her eyes, she felt soft lips brushing against hers, once, twice and then again. She sighed into the kiss, feeling warm hands on her hips, caressing her skin. </p><p>And just for a moment she let herself fall, living in the past, sharing another sweet kiss with Maggie. And just for a second she kissed her back, tasting sweetness and the alcohol on her lips. </p><p>"Maggie," she gasped. "I can't."</p><p>The brunette looked at her, lips slightly parted, ready to capture her lips in another sweet kiss. "Yeah I forgot, the girlfriend."</p><p>Alex nodded, already feeling guilty for not stopping this sooner. "Yeah, my girlfriend. Let me call you a cab."</p><p>"I'm good. My hotel isn't far from here." Maggie just looked at Alex, not a single regret was shown in her eyes. "See you around, Danvers."</p><p>And then she left. </p><p>When she got back to the hotel, Robyn was already fast asleep on her side of the bed. Maggie just sighed, taking off her clothes and changing in just some black boxer shorts and a black tank top. </p><p>Tonight was definitely something else and the walk in the brisk air helped her to sober down a little. </p><p>She slipped under her blanket carefully, trying not to wake Robyn. Wondering if tonight would have been different if Robyn had been there, she unlocked her phone navigating to the messenger app.</p><p>She was wondering if Alex would have been the jealous one, trying to get back at Maggie? </p><p>Her fingers were typing fast on her phone, and hit <em> send </em>, without knowing if this was still her phone number. </p><p>Maggie closed the app, locked her phone and put it on the nightstand next to her, pulling the heavy blanket over her head. She felt Robyn next to her, moving a little bit closer. </p><p>"I hope you didn't get in any trouble tonight, Sawyer," Robyn murmured sleepy. </p><p>"Who knows," Maggie answered, and with the text message on her mind, she got to sleep. </p><p>
  <em> Does she stimulate you, attract and captivate you?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: The character Robyn might be familiar to you if you're reading you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece :)</p><p>Let me know what you think :)</p><p>Come find me at @leighftlima</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And yes, she kissed her back, just for a moment. She was weak, so, so weak for her and her lips. It felt so familiar, so unbelievable amazing to taste those lips again. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos, I appreciate it :)</p><p>Rating changed from M to E, unbeta's, all mistakes are mine!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part II</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>3 am  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Does she stimulate you, attract and captivate you?  </em>
</p><p>Not thinking about <em> that </em> text was hard, very hard, almost impossible for her. Ever since she received it, the words lingered on her mind. Messing with her, bringing back the memory from the bar. </p><p>It was wrong, she knew that and she should feel ashamed. Ashamed of thinking about <em> her </em> and her soft lips and the sweet but slight alcoholic taste of the brief kiss they shared. </p><p>And yes, she kissed her back, just for a moment. She was weak, so, so weak for her and her lips. It felt so familiar, so unbelievable amazing to taste those lips again. </p><p>But despite feeling good, reliving the past for a moment, it was wrong and she should be ashamed of her actions. </p><p>Her fingers touched her lips, tracing the soft flesh, thinking about it, <em> her </em> again. Her taste still lingered on her lips, mixed with the alcohol she poured down her throat after the kiss. </p><p>She took a glance to her right side, her girlfriend, her sweet, caring girlfriend was sleeping right next to her, wearing nothing but her shirt. </p><p>
  <em> Danvers, you can't. You shouldn't do this. You love her.  </em>
</p><p>She closed her eyes, trying to push her out of her mind, hoping to replace her ex with her girlfriend. </p><p>She was fighting her mind, her own body, the growing desire between her legs. She was intoxicated, mind filled with sparkling brown eyes, a slight smirk, and dimples. </p><p>Fighting her own need to be touched was a battle she couldn't, wouldn't win. </p><p>She couldn't take her mind off of her, and her hands off herself. No matter how hard she tried, and she tried, tried so hard to resist herself and the wish to be touched. </p><p>Just… just for a moment, a few moments. She just needed this. </p><p>Biting on her lower lip, her shaky hand slipped down over her chest, brushing over naked skin, and lower and so much lower. </p><p>This was wrong. </p><p>So, so wrong. </p><p>One of the worst things she's ever done. </p><p>With Maggie still on her mind, she found herself in her past, remembering how gentle and soft she's always been. Her lips, always so soft, kissing her skin, her hands worshipping every inch of her body, tracing every scar, kissing the freckles on her face, her chest. Fingers slowly finding their way between her thighs, teasing her. </p><p>Maggie always knew how to make her feel good. </p><p>What if, Maggie would do this one last time? </p><p>Lips pressed tight together, but a small moan tried to escape, to interrupt her girlfriend's sleep. Just a small moan, a wrong move could ruin everything. </p><p>But she couldn't stop. </p><p><em> Maggie wouldn't stop. </em> </p><p>And her hand moved lower, slightly dipping under the waistband of her black boy shorts. She was close, so, so close making herself feel good, with just her fingers and Maggie on her mind. </p><p>The girlfriend was long forgotten, replaced with her ex fiancée. She wanted this, no needed this, not thinking about any consequences or what would be if the woman next to her woke up. </p><p>She wondered if Maggie would still be up, thinking about her too, maybe about to do the same thing? Did she still think about the text message and wondered about the effect it had on Alex? How it was playing and messing with her? Was she on her mind, or the kiss? </p><p>Was Maggie having a hard time behaving too? </p><p>Alex's thoughts wandered, wondering if she came on her own to National City. Or was she here with someone? And if she was here with someone was she sharing a bed with said someone, not wasting her time thinking about Alex and everything that happened tonight? </p><p>What if she was with someone else, devouring their body, worshipping, fucking them senseless? </p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stop thinking about Sawyer and someone else, Danvers.  </em>
</p><p>(Alex shouldn't even be thinking about Maggie at this moment, but that wasn't on her mind too.) </p><p>So, she finally let her hand slip under the waistband, just brushing her heated skin slightly. A quiet moan slipped over her lips, as she thought of Maggie's hand on her instead of her own. Slender fingers running over her stomach, tracing her abs, every single muscle. </p><p>Cupping her breasts, brushing over hard nipples, lips traveling down her jaw, her neck, lightly sucking on that sensitive spot on her collarbone. </p><p>She needed to be very careful, touching herself to the thoughts of another woman while her girlfriend was sleeping right next to her was already a risky move. </p><p>Pushing the thought of her girlfriend aside, she let Maggie dominate her mind (and her body) again. Maggie would make her beg, she would make her beg to be touched, to be loved. Maggie would make sure she would beg for mercy. </p><p>She would tease her, letting her fingers slide through soaked folds, slightly touching her clit, dipping lower, fingers would slip inside. </p><p>A small whimper escaped, as her own finger circled faster and harder, Maggie's name on her lips, on the edge to slip into the room. </p><p>And suddenly Alex stopped, frustrated for not being able to come in peace, but her girlfriend moved next to her, and she caught her breath and stilled. She closed her eyes, blinking a few times in the dark, staring at her girlfriend, waiting for her to turn around again and when her girlfriend moved closer to the end of her bedside, she let out a breath and began running her finger over her clit again. </p><p>Taking her time was impossible, she couldn't live in this moment for too long. </p><p>
  <em> 'Maggie, please.'  </em>
</p><p>It was barely a whisper, more like a silent plead. She just, just a little bit harder, faster, as Maggie would. That was all she needed. </p><p>Fuck, she wanted this to be true. </p><p>Grinding against her own, wet palm, thinking about Maggie and how she would look at her, made it impossible for Alex to slow down, to remain silent. </p><p>Her girlfriend moved again, and Alex couldn't give a fuck about it. She was desperate, so, so desperate and needy. </p><p>Her legs shook slightly, fingers sliding deeper, Maggie on her mind, a smirk on her lips. </p><p><em> Come for me, Alex. </em> </p><p>Alex groaned, biting on her lip, to keep herself from being too loud. Fuck Maggie and the effect she still had on her. </p><p>Sliding in another finger, harder and faster, curling up to brush against that spot would send pleasurable waves through her, her hips thrust up against her hand. </p><p>She was risking so much at that moment, and Alex was sure her girlfriend would wake up any second to either yell at her or to join her. </p><p>But nothing, she didn't move. </p><p>Alex closed her eyes for a second, taking everything in that was happening. It was so fucked up, so messy, but so, so good.</p><p><em> Maggie, please, fuck me </em>. </p><p>Her ex fiancée always made her so damn desperate. So desperate to be touched, to be fucked, hard and rough. </p><p>Wetness was running over her fingers, over her thighs, making it harder and harder for her to keep the hard and deep thrusts. </p><p>She was close, so fucking close. </p><p>A moan on her lips, Maggie on her mind, and soft fingers were touching her clit, as her orgasm rushed through her veins, her aroused and heated body. Soft moans slipped in the room, followed by soft whimpers as Alex let herself fall into her pillow, fingers still sliding in and out, slowly to help her to come down. </p><p>
  <em> Such a good girl. My good girl.  </em>
</p><p>Hips were still jerking lightly, as she came down, trying to control her breathing, trying to ignore what she did. </p><p>She felt so ashamed, so guilty for what happened but her body betrayed her mind. She was still shaking, hips were still thrusting lightly as if her body tried to continue on its own. </p><p>Alex knew how wrong it was, that she was risking her relationship, but at this moment she couldn't care about this guilt, those feelings. </p><p>All she wanted was Maggie. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> 7 am </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next morning </em>
</p><p>Was this all a dream?</p><p>A very vivid dream? </p><p>Did she really? </p><p>With Maggie on her mind? </p><p>Alex groaned, her left arm covered her eyes. She wasn't ready to face a new day, and especially not her girlfriend. </p><p>She had so many questions on her mind. Did she notice Alex's movements, did she hear the soft moans? Was she awake while Alex pleasured herself to the thought of another woman? </p><p>She wished she remembered. But last night was a blur, a night filled with alcohol, desire and Maggie. A night she should regret, but she couldn't. </p><p>Running into Maggie made her realize that she never stopped loving her. Those feelings never went away, no matter how hard she tried to push them down, to forget her past. </p><p>Maggie Sawyer will always be her most painful past. </p><p>She was back in her life, well kind of. Could this be her chance to make everything right? To get the love of her life back? </p><p>But it was not as easy as she had imagined. Despite the fantasy last night, she was still in a relationship. And she had feelings for this woman. Maybe not as strong as her feelings for Maggie, but still. She loved her girlfriend and she felt bad for being weak. </p><p>She didn't deserve this.</p><p>No one deserves this. </p><p>"Good morning, beautiful." Her girlfriend moved closed, arm wrapping around her stomach. "Did you sleep well?" </p><p>Alex gulped. </p><p>"Mhmm," Alex murmured, not trusting her voice with actual words. And before her girlfriend could get any closer, Alex got out of bed. </p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" She got up, leaning against the headboard, eyes on Alex. </p><p>"Bathroom," was everything Alex said and disappeared in the bathroom. </p><p>She couldn't look her in the eyes, not after yesterday. Maybe it would be the best to forget everything and to continue living the life she had now. </p><p>Alex spent the next few minutes in the bathroom, arms propped up against the sink, looking in the mirror. </p><p>
  <em> Last night was a mistake. Maggie doesn't love you anymore. Just forget what happened. </em>
</p><p>Facing the cold, hard truth was painful, but necessary. It wasn't too late to stop whatever this was. </p><p>
  <em> Forget Maggie, it's the best for you two. You're happy with your girlfriend.  </em>
</p><p>Happy?</p><p>Was she really happy? If she was, then why did yesterday night happen? You shouldn't have another woman on your mind while you're touching yourself when you're in a (happy?) relationship. </p><p>Alex turned on the tap, letting the water flow for some time, before she dipped her hands in, collecting some of the cold water in her palms to splash cold water in her face. </p><p>Distraction would be all she needed today and the work at the DEO would be more than helpful. Maggie wouldn't be on her mind, or the brief kiss both shared, and especially not the night she shared with Maggie in her thoughts.  </p><p>For the first time in two years, she left the apartment without kissing her girlfriend goodbye. </p><p>***</p><p>When Alex arrived at the DEO, one of the junior agents was the one who approached her and immediately handed her some documents, a glance down and Alex looked at some reports. </p><p>"Good morning, Director, you're late. The board meeting has already started without you," the agent let her know and followed her to the command center. </p><p>But Alex stopped, one eyebrow raised. She turned to the young agent, who immediately recognized that he had made a mistake. "I'm the Director. A meeting doesn't start until I have arrived. Understood?" She knew she was late, but this didn't mean she would tolerate any of her agents to talk to her like that. </p><p>The young agent nodded silently, getting out of her way. "My bad," he apologized. </p><p>"Agent, inform the board that the meeting will begin in 30 minutes," Alex ordered, making her way to her office. </p><p>Last night had really messed with her head. The thoughts of Maggie made her forget about the meetings she had. All she could think about was the brunette and the kiss. </p><p>She really had to get her mind off of her. Today was an important day for her, for the DEO. No distractions allowed. </p><p>She closed the door to her office and got rid of her leather jacket, followed by her black shirt and jeans, and she slipped into her black DEO uniform. </p><p>Still some time left, she sat down for a moment, leaning back in her chair, hands running through her hair. With her eyes closed, she exhaled hot breath. </p><p>Alex would take a moment for herself before she had to go to the board meeting. Just to relax her mind to make it easier for her to concentrate on her duties as director.</p><p>***</p><p>"The rise in crime in National City is alarming and..."</p><p>Alex took a deep breath, arms crossed behind her head, and her eyes rested on one of the senior agents who was giving a presentation on the expansion of the DEO's prison. </p><p>It was the last meeting, each more exhausted than the last one and they lasted all morning, allowing Alex to concentrate fully on the future of the DEO. </p><p>"The expansion may be expensive, but we can make the city safer. And that should be our main goal. On the table are handouts with all the facts, detailed and with notes. Director Danvers has already agreed."</p><p>Eyes were suddenly on Alex, who was still sitting there with her hands behind her head. Alex cleared her throat briefly and then sat up straight. "Agent Brooks, thank you. The city needs to become safer. We're living in a dangerous time, especially because of the threat of invasions from other universes. Our first duty is to help Supergirl to keep the city safe."</p><p>She was the director, she could invest money and resources into the expansion without the approval of the board, but still, having them on her side would make a lot of future decisions easier. </p><p>Alex rose from her armchair, her hands smoothing the non-existent creases on her uniform. "My decision has already been made, but I would still be happy to have the board on my side. Should anyone have any questions or concerns, my office is always open." And with that, Alex left the meeting.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> 9 am </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nova Hotel </em>
</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead." Robyn stood in front of the window, hands on the curtains, pushing them open. It was a beautiful day and Robyn wanted to spend the day outside. </p><p>Maggie groaned as sunrays danced over her face, leaving a warm feeling on her cheek. "I regret it so much that I took you with me." She turned around and buried her face in one of the pillows. </p><p>Robyn laughed slightly and pulled the blanket away from Maggie. "You can sleep when you're traveling to Gotham. I've never been to National City, get up and show me the city."</p><p>Maggie groaned again, there was nothing worth seeing in National City, or at least not anymore. She didn't want to show Robyn a city, full of spots and places that reminded her of Alex and a happier time. </p><p>
  <em> Alex.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck.  </em>
</p><p>She completely forgot about last night, as the memory crept back in her mind. She'd had too much to drink, and then there was Alex. Looking for a conversation, just asking how she was and Maggie just wanted to protect herself and later that night she had thrown nasty words at Alex. </p><p>Words a sober Maggie would never consider to associate with her ex fiancée. </p><p>"Come on, Maggie." Robyn lightly slapped her butt to finally get her out of bed. "I got a call from the commissioner earlier today, and I have to go back to Gotham a few days earlier. So, if you're not going to show me the city, at least let us have breakfast and you can tell me what else you did last night." </p><p>"Nothing," Maggie muttered, who turned around and leaned against the headboard, hands running through her hair. She wouldn't talk to Robyn about Alex or what happened between them last night.</p><p>"Nothing, of course." Robyn shook her head as she tamed her hair in a ponytail. "Ten minutes Sawyer, then I'm dragging your cute ass to one of those cafés I've found on my way to the hotel yesterday."</p><p>And Maggie groaned again. </p><p>***</p><p>Twenty-five minutes later Robyn showed her the small café she has found, and it's been familiar to Maggie. It was close to the National City Police Department and more than once Maggie has found herself at the café buying coffee and bagels to start the day.</p><p>"I've known you for a while now, Maggie, and I know it wasn't easy coming back to National City," Robyn said, taking a sip of her coffee. "And I can see that whatever happened yesterday is bothering you. Talk to me, Sawyer. You know I'm here for you."</p><p>Maggie looked up from her coffee, eyes on Robyn. "It's... It doesn't really matter. You can't undo what has happened, and in a few days I'm leaving National City." She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to think about Alex, and certainly not about the harsh words that have left her lips last night.</p><p>It was unnecessary, Alex moved on and found a new love, while Maggie was still stuck in the past and could hardly imagine falling in love again and dreaming of a future she deserved. </p><p>"Okay, I can't make you talk, but talking helps Maggie and you know it," Robyn reminded her. "We don't have to talk about it now. We can talk when we're both in Gotham again. I just don't want you to put your walls up again."</p><p>"I just don't want to think about yesterday, Robyn," Maggie let her know, stealing a carrot from Robyn's plate. "Come finish your breakfast and then I'll show you my favorite spot in NC."</p><p>And Robyn smiled. If she wasn't going to find out what happened last night, at least she was going to do everything she could to keep Maggie from thinking about it.</p><p>And Maggie was thankful that Robyn didn't force her to talk to her. Stealing another carrot from her plate, she smiled at her. </p><p>"I just want you to be happy, Sawyer, that's all," Robyn told her, a small smile on her face. </p><p>What none of them noticed was the young woman standing across the street, coffee and muffin in her hands, watching the scene between the two. </p><p>***</p><p>"Alex, oh my god. You'll never guess who's still in town." Kara stormed into her sister's office, still not believing who she’s seen a few minutes ago. </p><p>Alex looked up from the stack of files, not happy that Kara had stormed into her office, interrupting her. “It’s Maggie, I guess.”</p><p>Kara looked at Alex. "Alex, you need to talk to her again, I don't know what happened but it's a sign. " She sat down on her sister's table, looking at Alex, waiting for an explanation. </p><p>"No, it's not," Alex said, trying to push Kara from her desk. "Would you mind leaving me alone? I still have tons of files to go through."</p><p>Kara pouted, not taking her eyes off her sister. She couldn't read minds, but Alex was her sister and she knew when something was wrong with her. "Alex, what happened?" </p><p>Alex exhaled frustrated, not really angry at her sister. She meant well and wanted the best for her. "Nothing, Kara, nothing happened. So please, let me do my work."</p><p>"Okay. I'm going on patrol, keeping an eye on the city." Kara hopped off the desk, looking at Alex who signed one of the files before she left. </p><p>Alex appreciated the concern, and that her sister cared about her, but talking about it would make it feel so real. And she knew how Kara would react and she couldn't take any more blame. </p><p>She would finish her papers quickly and then take off the rest of the day. Maybe she could use her free time to surprise her girlfriend with a romantic dinner. </p><p>***</p><p>"Babe, you home?" Alex put the groceries on the kitchen island, taking off her jacket leather, making her way to her bedroom. </p><p>"You're home early." Her girlfriend sat on one of the chairs in the living room, in one hand Alex's phone. "Everything makes sense now."</p><p>Her girlfriend put Alex's phone on the couch table, Maggie's message on full display. </p><p>"You know I heard you last night and I thought it was hot, having you right next to me, touching yourself, thinking about me. But I was wrong. You thought about her, didn't you?" </p><p>Alex gulped, stepping closer, eyes on her phone. "I don't know what you're talking about." There was no need to deny it, she knew it, but this was the first thing that came to her mind. </p><p>"Don't play dumb, Alex. You know what I'm talking about. You know, I asked Kara if I should be concerned when you left the bar to run after her and she said no. Looks like lying runs in the family." She got up from the chair, arms crossed over her chest. She was angry, angry at Alex for lying at her, for betraying her, but also angry at herself for believing in Kara's words. </p><p>"Please, let me explain everything to you," Alex pleaded desperately, trying to take her girlfriend's hands in her own. </p><p>She backed off. She didn't want Alex anywhere near her. "You fucked yourself to the thought of another woman, while your girlfriend was right next to you. I doubt there's an explanation justifying your actions." </p><p>And Alex just stood there, taking her girlfriend's anger, not knowing what to say. There wasn't anything she could say to defuse the situation. And every explanation would make it worse. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I know it's been wrong and I shouldn't have done it," apologized Alex, not able to look her girlfriend in the eyes. </p><p>Her girlfriend laughed bitterly. "If you knew it's been wrong, why did you do it? Why didn't you..? No, you know what. You fucked up, Alex. I'm not going to stand here, hearing another poor excuse. Just fucking leave, I can't see your face right now."</p><p>Alex just nodded as she moved closer to get her phone. Putting some distance between them would be good to help them to think clearly.</p><p>"I'm, I'm really sorry." </p><p>"Just leave, Alex."</p><p>And Alex did. </p><p>***</p><p>Alex couldn't clear her head from the fight she had with her girlfriend. She had messed up, and she was more than aware of it. But last night, everything felt so right, and why would something that felt so good have consequences? </p><p>When Purity confronted her all those years ago, that she was the one sabotaging her own happiness, she didn't pay any attention. But thinking about it, she was right. </p><p>Alex was the one sabotaging her relationships and her happiness.  </p><p>It was getting dark, but Alex was still wandering through the streets of National City. She didn't know where to go, she couldn't go home and if she showed up in front of Kara's door, she would only ask questions. Questions to which Alex had no answers.</p><p>She passed bistros and bars and for a moment she longed for a drink, just one drink. But a drink had put her in that position yesterday and she immediately forgot the idea.</p><p>And then, she suddenly stopped. </p><p>Across the street she saw Maggie saying goodbye to a young woman, hugging her tight. </p><p>For a moment Alex wondered if she wasn't the only one who had jeopardized her relationship yesterday, but then she had to witness that the woman kissed Maggie's cheek. </p><p>She shook her head, disappointed in herself for ruining everything. She was happy, happy with the woman she called her girlfriend and yet she had to ruin it. </p><p>Alex waited a few more minutes until the woman got into the taxi and drove off. She didn't know what to do. Should she confront Maggie to let her know that she ruined everything for her? Or was it about time to finally stop living in the past? </p><p>As Maggie entered the hotel, Alex made a decision. She couldn't waste any more time on her past. She needed to do everything to save her future. </p><p>***</p><p>Maggie didn't even notice that Alex was standing across the street watching Robyn and her saying goodbye. </p><p>She closed the door to her hotel room, she would stay for a few more days. Maybe she would visit her old precinct, catching up with old colleagues. Otherwise, she'd probably spend the rest of the time in her hotel room. </p><p>Only to make sure there were no further incidents with someone from her past. </p><p>Just as Maggie was about to make herself comfortable for the evening, someone knocked on the door. "Robyn, I promised you I wouldn't cause any more trouble," Maggie laughed, as she opened the door.</p><p>But there was no Robyn in front of her who would stop her from making another mistake. </p><p>It was someone she didn't expect. </p><p>"Alex?"</p><p>Maggie was confused to see Alex at her door. How did she even know where she was staying? </p><p>But before Maggie could ask her, Alex came closer, dangerously close, and instead of a question, a soft moan escaped her lips as Alex desperately captured her lips and kissed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: The character Robyn might be familiar to you if you're reading you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece :)</p><p>Let me know what you think :)</p><p>Come find me at @leighftlima</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kissing her felt like coming home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos, I appreciate it :) We've come to an end, really enjoyed writing this short fic and I'm really happy with how it turned out! </p><p>Everything written in italics are thoughts</p><p>And thanks to Laurys for catching my mistakes and helping me out with one sentence 😈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part III</b>
</p><p>Kissing her felt like drowning, waves of memories crashing over her, pulling her into the past filled with soft kisses and soft touches. Memories of them being happy, sharing happy giggles in bed after a night of tender lovemaking. Memories of mornings, starting the day together, not wanting to get out of bed. Memories of them losing control in bed, craving each other so badly, not caring about marks or any other visible signs of rough sex. </p><p>Kissing her felt like coming home. </p><p>Maggie was the first one pulling away, out of breath, eyes closed. Alex's taste lingered on her lips, her breath brushing her cheek. How could kissing her make her feel so safe, so loved? Like nothing bad has ever happened between them? </p><p>This was wrong, kissing Alex shouldn't make her feel loved, whole. Kissing Alex shouldn't be the cure to her broken heart. </p><p>But kissing her made her heart soar, the feeling of her soft lips filled her heart with love and happiness. </p><p>Kissing Alex would never be a mistake. </p><p>Being with Alex would never feel wrong. </p><p>She opened her eyes, Alex was close, eyes on her lips, filled with desire and want. Lips so close, so close to being captured in another desperate kiss, in a kiss that would lead to something more, something more passionate. </p><p>"Alex."</p><p>It was just a whisper, too afraid to let Alex hear how desperate she was to feel her again, too afraid to show her that she was craving her, longing to be loved, to be touched. </p><p>Alex was still there, right in front of her, waiting for her to make the next move. </p><p>And so she did.</p><p>Hands reaching for Alex's hip, taking a firm hold, pulling her closer. Bodies melt into each other, fingers slipping under soft fabric to feel warm skin. Breathing got harder, and she could feel her body shiver. </p><p>Just tonight, tonight would give her what she wanted, what she needed.</p><p>Tonight she would forget the past and the pain, tonight was about tonight, about the desire and need crashing over her, tonight would be about them. </p><p>Tonight she would give in. </p><p>"Just tonight." Another soft whisper, Maggie wasn't sure if Alex could hear her. But Alex pushed her deeper into the hotel room, closing the door with her foot. </p><p>Alex gripped her hips, pushing her closer to the bed, eyes never leaving hers, tongue wetting her lips. <em> I want you. </em></p><p>Not speaking those words out loud but Maggie understood, she felt the same. She just wanted to be close to her. </p><p>Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her close, soft fingers scratching the hair in her neck, soft breath brushing over her neck. </p><p><em> I just want to be close to you </em>. </p><p>Alex pulled her in, soft lips capturing softer ones, Maggie closed her eyes, a quiet moan slipped into Alex's mouth. Maggie melted into the kiss, losing herself in the feeling, the sweet taste. Alex cupped Maggie's face, fingers stroking her cheeks, pulling her closer, to deepen the kiss, tongue running over Maggie's lips, slipping inside. </p><p>Soft moans breaking the silence, Maggie taking Alex in, her hands holding her close, her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. </p><p>Every touch, every kiss, every stroke of Alex's fingers felt so familiar, so soft. They've been here before, drinking, dancing, sharing one last kiss, one last night together. </p><p>Alex broke away from the kiss, panting, forehead pressed against hers. <em> I love you </em>. </p><p>She sighed, lips brushing over her ex fiancées jaw, moving to her neck, sucking lightly, biting softly, licking the bruised skin with her tongue. Fingers moving slowly over the buttons of Maggie's white shirt, waiting for a soft nod of approval, and as Maggie softly nodded, her fingers carefully opened the buttons, pushing the white shirt over her shoulders, letting it fall on the floor. Both moaned, Maggie as cold air brushed over heated skin and Alex’s 'seyes taking in the soft mounds of flesh, shielded from her view by black fabric. </p><p>"Can I?" </p><p>Maggie nodded, and Alex bent down, pressing soft kisses on her breasts, cupping one of them, brushing with her thumb over the hardening nub. Maggie moaned, fingers waving through soft hair, bringing her closer. <em> Alex </em>. </p><p>"Beautiful." Alex captured Maggie's lips again, pressing her closer to the wall behind her, pinning her against it. <em> I'll make you feel so good, tonight, Maggie.  </em></p><p>Lips brushing over the skin of her neck again, and Maggie gasped, the grip of Alex's hand on her hips tightened, keeping her still, feeling soft skin on her fingertips. </p><p>Maggie moaned, gripping the hand that held her still, as the other one traveled down her body, over her breasts, her abs, closer to the button on her jeans. And Maggie nodded, desperately, approving Alex's next move. </p><p>And Alex's slender fingers worked the button loose and her hand slipped inside. Maggie tightened her grip, making Alex hiss, as her fingernails dug in her skin. But Alex let her fingers dance over soaked panties, and Maggie stopped breathing. She was longing for this feeling for so long, too long. All she wanted was to feel Alex again, not thinking about tomorrow. </p><p>Fingers slid further down, pushing aside her panties, sliding through drenched folds, exploring her ex fiancée again, wondering if her body would still react to her touch. </p><p>This was everything both wanted and needed, each other, being each other's reason to come undone. "Maggie," Alex gasped, mouth close to her ear, hot breath brushing her skin, pressing herself closer, touching and wanting her. Her fingers slid up again, circling around her clit, making the woman shudder and groan, who pressed her lips together, trying to keep herself from moaning too loud. </p><p>"You're so wet for me, Maggie," Alex whispered softly, palm pressing against her wetness, helping her to gain some friction, lips pressing hot kisses against her neck. "Take what you need, Maggie." </p><p>Maggie groaned, gripping Alex's body roughly, grinding harder against her ex fiancée's hand. She was breathing hard, light sweat covering her body. Just one more move, just a little bit harder, rougher. And Alex never stopped her fingers from teasing, from slipping inside, from helping Maggie to take what she needed. </p><p><em> I'm yours </em>. </p><p>And Maggie was close, so close for her orgasm to rush over her, to let her breathe harder, to let her moan Alex's…. Her orgasm took her by surprise, to caught up in her thoughts, thinking about Alex and her fingers. Alex's name broke over her lips, and Maggie tried to muffled her scream against her ex fiancée's shoulder. </p><p>"I got you," Alex murmured, tightening her grip on the woman, while Maggie shuddered, coming down from the high, still muffling her scream in soft, sweaty skin. </p><p>"Alex," Maggie breathed softly, looking in Alex's eyes, eyes full of love and desire and want. Her mouth tried to form words, but another moan broke over her lips. </p><p>Alex never stopped, never slowed down, never stopped thrusting, and Maggie muffled her scream again, coming again. </p><p>Maggie rested between the wall and Alex, arms wrapped around strong shoulders, keeping her from falling. Her lips pressed against her neck, kissing it, biting it lightly. Alex panted, desperately, fingers digging into Maggie's soft skin. </p><p>"Bed?" </p><p>And Alex just nodded. </p><p>***</p><p>No one was saying anything, just the sounds of their breathing, soft moans and groans filled the room as Alex travelled down Maggie’s body, tracing her scars, letting her fingers touch soft skin. Lips kissing inner thighs, tongue tracing, teeth scraping and another moan escaped in the room.</p><p>Maggie didn't say anything, breathing hard, one of her hands reached down towards Alex on the bed, threading her fingers through soft hair. Maggie nodded again, not sure her mouth could form some words. </p><p>And Alex just smiled, pulling down Maggie's soaked underwear, throwing it behind her. Sliding her arms under Maggie's thighs, she pushed her legs up and over her shoulders, hands resting on Maggie's waist. For a moment Alex just looked at her, locking her eyes with Maggie's, all she could see was love. </p><p>And then she leaned in, and with just the tip of her tongue she traced one long stroke up, just teasing, tasting her ex fiancée and Maggie shuddered, moans escaping her throat, breathy and loud. Hands moving down her own body, finding Alex's, intertwining. </p><p>A soft smile on both their faces, maybe tonight would be more than just tonight, and as Maggie felt Alex's tongue sliding through soaked folds, and two of her fingers pushing into her, she's hoping this was just the beginning of something more, something that would last forever. </p><p>Fingers were surrounded by heat and slickness, slipping in and out, teasing the woman on the bed. Both were desperate, desperate to feel each other, to help each other to come. And Maggie was wet, so, so wet, only for Alex and her slender fingers and talented tongue, tracing a line from her fingers to Maggie's clit, tasting her, sucking lightly. </p><p><em> Fuck, Alex. </em> </p><p>Hips rolling, fingers gripping tighter, every move pushed Maggie closer to another release. She was exhausted, breathing hard, still feeling Alex's tongue on her, sliding through wetness and- </p><p>Suddenly Alex pulled back, a soft smile on her lips, as she stripped down, clothes pooling on the floor. "I need to feel you, Maggie."</p><p>She moved closer, hovering over Maggie, one thigh between Alex's. Arms were wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer to parted lips, capturing her lips, her knee pressing against slick wetness. </p><p>Maggie moaned, clung to Alex, desperately, nails digging in the skin, leaving small red marks behind, kissing Alex roughly. And Alex whimpered, Maggie pressed against her, hot and slick, grinding down hard, longing for release. Both finding a rhythm, moving against each other, hot breath pressing against skin, moans, and groans filling the room. No one dared to say a word. This moment was filled with both taking everything in, each other and those old feelings breaking free. </p><p>Movements sped up, legs tightened, breathing got harder and harder, whispered words left Maggie's mouth, letting Alex know how close she was. "Come for me, Maggie." </p><p>And then she shuddered, grinding harder against Alex's thigh, moaning loudly, and Maggie closed her eyes, hot breath pressed against Alex's neck, one more motion, grinding harder one last time, a breathy <em> fuck </em> on her lips. </p><p>Maggie opened her eyes, finding Alex's face, her eyes, and she knew. Softly she pushed Alex on the other side of the bed, body pressing down in the mattress as Maggie got closer, fingers intertwining with hers. "Touch yourself for me, Alex," Maggie whispered softly, lips pressed against her temple. "Come for me." </p><p>And Alex didn't hesitate, her fingers moved over her slick body, sliding between her legs and Maggie bit on her lips, watching Alex taking control over her own body, her desire. </p><p>A loud moan slipped in the room, as slender fingers parted slick skin, sliding through it, but all she could think about was Maggie and how close she was, close but not touching. "Maggie," she whimpered, fingers slipping inside. </p><p>Maggie pressed another kiss on her temple, soft and tender, and a moment later her hand was sliding down over Alex's, following slender fingers, touching her, her fingers intertwining with Alex's, slowly slipping inside, trusting and pushing in and out, bringing Alex closer to the much desired release. </p><p>A throaty moan slipped over Alex's lips, hips bucking wildly, Maggie's hand pressed into her own, pushing her palm harder against her clit. Fingers pushed deeper, just a little bit deeper and harder, making it harder for Alex to breathe. </p><p>Alex's lips were parted, she was breathing hard, trying to control it and Maggie gasped, and Alex shivered, pressing herself harder against Maggie, gripping the black bed sheets next to her. <em> Fuck </em>. </p><p>"Maggie…" </p><p>Her lips placed a kiss on Alex's temple, helping her to come down, to find her breath again. "I got you," Maggie repeated the same words Alex told her earlier today. "I got you." </p><p>Alex slightly shivered, sensations still rushing through her body, but a smile was on her face. She pulled Maggie closer, intertwined fingers never losing each other. "I-..." Alex wanted to voice her feelings and emotions, but Maggie just shook her head, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies. </p><p>"We can talk tomorrow morning, Alex. Now sleep." And while Alex just nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to rush over her, Maggie couldn't rest her mind, thinking about everything that happened, battling with herself and her feelings. </p><p>Not knowing if she should take the plane tomorrow to fly back to Gotham or not, she moved closer to Alex, hand resting on her stomach, waiting to follow Alex. </p><p>***</p><p>That night Maggie slept restlessly, her thoughts were filled with Alex and the moments they shared. This was what she wanted for so long, to find her way back into Alex's arms. Alex has always been the one for her, no one else was able to come close to what Alex and Maggie had. But then, why couldn't she get rid of that feeling that something was off? </p><p>Maggie slipped out of Alex's embrace, eyes locked on the suitcase right next to her door. Before Alex showed up at her door, she decided to leave National City earlier than planned, not wanting to run into her ex. </p><p>And now, said ex was lying in her bed, exhausted after a night of lovemaking, not knowing that Maggie was battling with her feelings and a decision she needed to make. </p><p>Maybe a few more hours of sleep would help her to make a decision in the morning, but before she decided to go back to bed, she needed to use the toilet.</p><p>When she came back, a quiet sound filled the room and Maggie looked around, wondering where it did came from. Following the sound, she stopped in front of Alex's clothes. It sounded like Alex's alarm clock, but she was deep asleep and Alex deserved to get more hours of sleep. Maggie took the phone out of the pocket and hit <em> stop </em>. The alarm stopped and the phone lit up for a second, and Maggie had been able to take a look at the phone. </p><p>But just for a second, realizing that this moment was enough to help her making a decision. </p><p>***</p><p>Warm sunbeams bathed rumpled bed sheets in warm light, dancing over naked skin, kissing the sleepy face. Alex groaned, closing her eyes, sliding her hand across the sheets, finding them warm and when she opened her eyes she found herself alone on the bed. Maggie was probably on her way to get them breakfast and Alex closed her eyes again, touching her lips, remembering last night. It had been quite some time since she had felt as loved and as complete, as she did when she was with Maggie. She couldn’t wait to start the day with her, and talk about their future: a lifetime of firsts.</p><p>Having Maggie back in her life, in her arms was something she never thought she would experience again. It might sound like a cliché but it was another dream coming true. </p><p>Last night was breathtaking. Both were still so familiar with each other and their bodies, knowing exactly what they other one needed, craved. And Alex couldn’t wait to repeat this night over and over again, every new night they would get to spend together for the rest of their life.</p><p>With a bright smile on her face, she got up, putting on the shirt that was right next to her, realizing it's her old <em> hello, sunshine </em> shirt Maggie stole years ago.</p><p>Not able to wipe that dumb smile from her face, she opened the window, letting warm rays of sunshine inside the room. For a few moments, Alex stood in front of the window, bathing in the warm sun.</p><p>A loud knock in the door, followed by <em> housekeeping </em> interrupted the silence and Alex looked at the door. It was way too early for housekeeping, it was only 7 am. </p><p>So, she was kind of surprised why someone wanted to clean the room at such an early hour. "Hey, can you come back in a few hours?" Alex asked as she opened the door. "My… friend should be back anytime and…" </p><p>The cleaning lady just shook her head. "Sorry, but whoever your friend is already checked out."</p><p>Alex closed her eyes, stepping aside to let the lady in, putting her clothes on, quickly taking all of her stuff before she left the hotel, not paying attention to anyone, not wanting to face someone else. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air, as she pushed away all the memories of yesterday. </p><p>The saddest part wasn't to have woken up alone. But to have believed for just a second that, maybe, just maybe, Maggie might have wanted to stay. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> We're done, Alex. </em>
</p><p>Maggie laughed bitterly, taking a sip from her water. Last night had been too good to be true, and she blamed herself for believing that Alex showed up at her door because she wanted her and not because she got dumped. </p><p>She felt so used and ashamed, she really thought Alex still loved her and cared about her. Every kiss, every touch last night was a big mistake. A mistake she wished never happened. </p><p>"Miss, we're ready to take off. Please fasten your seat belt and make sure all your devices are safe and secure. Thank you." The flight attendee smiled softly and took the empty bottle from Maggie. </p><p>And Maggie just nodded, locking her phone and putting it away. Leaving National City for good would be the best decision she could make, cutting every connection with the city she once loved. Maggie fastened her seat belt, eyes locked on the sky. She needed to put as much distance as possible between Alex and her or she'll never move on with her life. </p><p>Minutes later, as the plane took off, Maggie was ready to close the chapter of Alex Danvers and National City. She was ready to start a new one, once she lands in Gotham City. </p><p>Closing her eyes, she leaned back, five words on her mind. </p><p>
  <em> Unlove her, I dare you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the end (?)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you made it to the end, I'm really sorry!! </p><p>(I'm afraid to ask what you guys think...) </p><p>Come find me at @leighftlima</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>